This invention relates generally to ski bindings. More specifically the invention relates to a ski boot, a ski binding and a boot and binding combination all of which are particularly useful for telemark skiing.
Telemark skiing is very popular. In telemark skiing a skier wears ski boots which are attached to skis by ski bindings. The bindings do not hold the heels of the skier""s boots fixed to the ski as do downhill ski bindings. Instead, telemark. ski bindings permit the skier to lift his or her heel away from the ski.
Telemark ski bindings are typically reinforced versions of cross-country ski bindings. In most such bindings the toe of a ski boot is connected to a ski by mating three holes on the underside of the toe to three corresponding pins on the binding. Such bindings are called xe2x80x9cthree-pinxe2x80x9d bindings.
Telemark skiing requires a skier to carve an edge of the ski into the snow in order to maintain control. An ideal telemark ski binding system must provide good lateral stability. That is, while the binding system permits the skier""s heel to move away from the ski, the binding system should not permit the skier""s heel to move from side to side relative to the longitudinal centerline of the ski. While three-pin bindings, are generally effective they typically allow more lateral play between the boot heel and the ski than is desirable for top performance. This adversely impacts skier control. A telemark ski boot-binding system should also provide good torsional rigidity.
Another problem with some telemark ski binding systems is that the ski heel is able to move undesirable freely toward and away from the ski. This is a problem because a ski is a long object which therefore possesses a large moment of inertia about a transverse axis. Thus a skier can have difficulty in controlling the position of the heel portion of the boot relative to the ski as is essential for maintaining control and effecting good telemark turns.
In an effort to remedy the foregoing inadequacies of telemark binding systems binding manufacturers have added cables to their telemark bindings. Each binding has a toe piece portion which receives a toe portion of a skier""s boot and a cable attached to the toe piece portion. The cable wraps around the heel of a skier""s boot and is secured to the binding on both sides of the toe portion of the boot. The cable typically includes one or more extension springs. The springs maintain the cable under tension so that the cable pulls the boot heel forward toward the toe piece. This helps to ensure that the toe portion remains snugly secured within the clamp(s). In general, the cable has two main functions. First, it forces the toe of the boot firmly into the toe piece portion of the binding. This reduces lateral play between the boot and the ski. The forward force is greatest when the boot is in a xe2x80x9cheel lowxe2x80x9d position, i.e., a substantially flat position on the ski.
Second, when the skier""s boot is in a xe2x80x9cheel highxe2x80x9d position, i.e. the boot heel is lifted substantially away from the ski, the cable applies a force to the heel which has a component that tends to pull the heel back toward the ski. This helps a skier to maintain the heel and ski in a desired relationship during telemark turns.
Telemark cable binding systems have shortcomings. For example, it is typically impractical to make the cable tight enough to hold a ski boot firmly enough into a binding to eliminate lateral play. When the cable is made very tight it can exert enough force on the heel of the ski boot to overcome the stiffness of the toe of the boot and cause the toe portion of the boot to collapse onto the skier""s foot. This very painful phenomenon is known commonly to skiers as xe2x80x9ctoe crunchxe2x80x9d and can cause severe injury.
Another problem with cable bindings is that the position along the ski at which the cable pivots as the heel is raised is spaced apart from the position where the sole of the boot bends. This relationship of pivot points can result in xe2x80x9ctip divexe2x80x9d, which is a condition wherein the ski tip rotates precipitously downwardly into the snow. Tip dive generally unsettles the skier and is likely to cause the skier to fall.
The springs used in the cable bindings also tend to break prematurely during normal use. Replacing broken springs introduces undesirable costs. The cables, and their associated springs also tend to cut, mar and/or otherwise damage both the ski boot about which they are wrapped, and the boot attached to the adjacent ski. Such damage can occur as a result of the springs scraping back and forth against the outer surfaces of the boots.
Another disadvantage of some telemark bindings is that they do not release at all, or reliably, when a skier falls in a manner that places excessive forces on their legs.
Accordingly, there remains a need for alternatives to conventional cross-country and telemark boots and bindings in which the above-noted problems are ameliorated.
It is an object of this invention to provide an binding and boot assembly which is suitable for telemark skiing and which provides improved heel stability during use.
Accordingly, a first aspect of the invention provides a novel boot and binding assembly arranged for use with an elongate ski. The boot has a sole with a toe portion and a heel portion. An interconnect member underneath the sole of the boot is attached to the toe portion of the sole. The interconnect member has a rearward portion located between the toe and heel portions of the boot. The binding includes a toe piece, a latch assembly, raised portions and a release mechanism. During use, the toe portion mates with a toe piece on the elongate ski while one end of the interconnect member releasably mates with a latch assembly on the elongate ski. In this manner, since the pivotally-mounted interconnect member is secured to the elongate ski, the heel portion can be lifted away from the ski while the boot remains attached to the elongate ski. This enables a skier to execute cross country and telemark-style skiing manoeuvres as well as walk or hike.
In preferred embodiments the latch assembly comprises a pivoting clamp for securing a rearward end of the interconnect member and a spring mechanism for biasing the pivoting clamp into a latched configuration wherein the clamp holds the rearward end of the interconnect member.
Another aspect of the invention provides a ski boot comprising: a flexible sole having a toe portion and a heel portion, the toe portion for mating with a toe piece on a ski during use; and, an interconnect member for releasably mating with a latch assembly on the ski. The interconnect member is attached to the toe portion of the sole and has a rearward portion located between the toe and heel portions of the sole. A heel portion of the boot can be lifted away from a ski during use while the interconnect member remains releaseably attached to the ski. Preferably the sole comprises a sole stiffener for varying a flexing action of said boot. Most preferably the sole stiffener has a length about the same as a length of the interconnect member.
A further aspect of the invention provides a binding assembly for mounting a boot having a rigid interconnection member to an elongate ski, while permitting a heel of the boot to be lifted away from the ski by a skier. The binding assembly includes a toe piece for releasably securing a toe portion of a boot to the elongate ski during use; and a latch assembly mountable to the elongate ski behind the toe piece. The latch assembly releasably holds the interconnection member of a boot at a location under the boot and between a heel and toe of the boot. When the interconnection member is being held, a heel portion of the boot can be lifted away from the ski during use while maintaining releasable attachment of the boot with the ski.
A still further aspect of the invention provides a ski boot comprising: a resiliently flexible sole having a toe portion and a heel portion and a interconnect member for releasably mating with a latch assembly on the ski. The toe portion mates with a toe piece on a ski during use. The interconnect member is rigidly affixed to the toe portion of the sole and has a rearward portion located between the toe and heel portions of the sole. When the sole is flexed, the sole is lifted away from the interconnect member. In preferred embodiments the sole comprises a sole stiffener for varying a flexing action of said boot and the interconnect member is rigidly affixed to the sole stiffener.
A still further aspect of the invention provides a ski binding for mounting a boot having a rigid interconnection member to an elongate ski, while permitting a heel of the boot to be lifted away from the ski by a skier. The binding assembly comprises: a toe piece for releasably securing a toe portion of a boot to the elongate ski during use; and, a latch assembly mountable to the elongate ski behind the toe piece for releasably holding the interconnection member of a boot at a location under the boot and between a heel and toe of the boot. A heel portion of the boot can be lifted away from the ski during use while maintaining releasable attachment of the boot with the ski. The latch assembly comprises a pair of opposed forwardly biased members each capable of engaging a side edge of a rearward portion of an interconnection member and a member located to block upward movement of the rearward portion of an interconnection member.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following description and appended claims, or may be learned by the practice of the invention as set forth hereinafter.